Someday and Today
by MRACR
Summary: Two scenes, two songs, two glances, two promises, twoshot. Max and Fang split up, but they made a silent promise: Someday... When someday finally came, another promise, an apology, an understanding, and the reason they're still alive.
1. Someday

**A songfic that's been on my mind pretty much since I first read this scene and finally I gave myself the time to sit and write it out, if only so it would stop playing over and over in my head. ;) The song fits soooo well for the whole situation, so I just had to do it. Hope y'all like it!!! Oh, the song is "Someday" by, uh, Nickelback I think...and as everyone _already knows_ I don't own it nor MR, so there. NOW enjoy! ;) AND REVIEW**

Someday…

"Fine," said Fang, slinging on his pack.

"Fine," I said, tilting my chin up, wishing with all my strength that he wouldn't do this, and making darn sure he couldn't tell I was wishing it.

Just as he turned to leave, our eyes met. We were both thinking the same thing. A fraction of a second lasted a lot longer as our locked gazes said more than we'd ever allow ourselves to.

_How the hell'd we wind up like this,  
__And why weren't we able,  
__To see the signs that we missed,  
__And try to turn the tables._

_I wish you'd unclench your fists,  
__And unpack your suitcase,  
__Lately there's been too much of this,  
__But don't think it's too late._

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will…  
__Someday, somehow,  
__I'm gonna make it alright, but not right now.  
__I know you're wondering when.  
__You're the only one who knows that,  
__Someday, somehow,  
__I'm gonna make it alright but not right now.  
__I know you're wondering when._

Even after the moment ended, the glance was shared, understood, and he'd turned to go, the message still reverberated in my mind.

_Well I'd hoped that since we're here anyway,  
__We could end up saying,  
__Things we've always needed to say,  
__So we could end up staying._

We were being truthful in our promise; we'd said things that we probably did need to get off our chest, hoping to clear the air. It just didn't work. They were still leaving. Fang was still leaving.

_Now the story's played out like this,  
__Just like a paperback novel,  
__Let's rewrite an ending that fits,  
__Instead of a Hollywood horror._

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will…  
__Someday, somehow,  
I__'m gonna make it alright but not right now.  
__I know you're wondering when.  
__You're the only one who knows that,  
__Someday, somehow,  
__I'm gonna make it alright but not right now.  
__I know you're wondering when.  
__You're the only one who knows that…_

_Well how the hell'd we wind up like this,  
__And why weren't we able,  
__To see the signs that we missed,  
__And try to turn the tables._

_Now the story's played out like this,  
__Just like a paperback novel,  
__Let's rewrite an ending that fits,  
__Instead of a Hollywood horror._

_Nothing's wrong, just as long as you know that someday I will…  
__Someday, somehow,  
__I'm gonna make it alright but not right now.  
__I know you're wondering when.  
__You're the only one who knows that,  
__Someday, somehow,  
__I'm gonna make it alright but not right now.  
__I know you're wondering when.  
__You're the only one who knows that.  
__I know you're wondering when.  
__You're the only one who knows that.  
__I know you're wondering when…_

A silent promise, known only to Fang and I; unofficial but more binding than any contract. We'd make it alright someday, we promised each other in a moment of understanding forgiveness that foreshadowed more in the future. Someday…but as for now, they'd turned and simply walked away.

And that was that. The flock was split in two. And I really had no idea if I would ever see Fang and his group again. No certainties, but I did have hope. Hope, and our desperate mutual promise.

Someday…


	2. The Reason

**Well, I was listening to the same CD mix that the previous song (Someday) was on (track 5 lol) and track 3 came on, The Reason by Hoobastank. I'd been contemplating doing a songfic like a oneshot about when they came back togeher, to make it a twoshot. This song, which I'd heard many times, suddenly seemed to fit. Can't believe I didn't notice it before. So here it is. A continuation, basically, of the first one, since I reference it.**

**You already know what happened between the first one and this one, and if you haven't what's wrong with you! Go read MR3! Lol anywayz...I changed it a tiny bit not just to fit the song in, but kind of to how I wish it had gone...nothing major :) Hope you enjoy! (And this one's a lot happier than the first one, yay!)**

The Reason

There was a line of gnarled oaks at the top edge of the beach, and I looked through them, then checked my watch.

"You're late."

Fang stepped out of the shadows, eating an apple. He was dressed in black, as usual, and his face looked like a lumpy plum pie. But his eyes shone as he came toward me. Then they locked gazes with mine, just for a moment. An echo…

…_Someday…_

…and the memories brought on a new feeling, one we both shared, that we both told each other. In that glance, in that moment.

_I'm not a perfect person,  
__There's many things I wish I didn't do._

_But I continue learning,  
__I never meant to do those things to you,  
__And so I have to say before I go,  
__That I just want you to know,_

_I found a reason for me,  
__To change who I used to be,  
__A reason to start over new,  
__And the reason is you._

_I'm sorry that I hurt you,  
__It's something I must live with every day._

_And all the pain I put you through,  
__I wish that I could take it all away,  
__And be the one who catches all your tears,  
__That's why I need you to hear,_

_I found a reason for me,  
__To change who I used to be,  
__A reason to start over new,  
__And the reason is you…_

_And the reason is you…_

_And the reason is you…_

_And the reason is you…_

_I'm not a perfect person,  
__I never meant to do those things to you,  
__And so I have to say before I go,  
__That I just want you to know,_

_I found a reason for me,  
__To change who I used to be,  
__A reason to start over new,  
__And the reason is you._

And then I was running to Fang over the sand, my wings out in back of me. I crashed into him and his arms slowly came around me, and he hugged me back. I held him tight, trying to swallow the lump of cotton in my throat, my head on his shoulder, my eyes squeezed shut.

_I found a reason to show,  
__A side of me you didn't know,  
__A reason for all that I do,_

"Don't ever leave me again," I said in a tiny voice.

"I won't," he promised into my hair, sounding most un-Fang-like. "I won't. Not ever."

And just like that, a cold shard of ice that had been inside my chest ever since we'd split up—well, it just disappeared. I felt myself relax for the first time in I don't know how long. Someday had come. My flock was together. Fang and I were together.

Fang pulled slightly back and I wiped my sleeve across my eyes. Fang leaned down and pressed his lips quickly to mine, a promise unnoticed by the celebrating flock, before holding me close again. Never to let go, never to leave again.

_And the reason is you._


End file.
